The Frozen Voice
by ViralKatana
Summary: on hiatus When a shy teenager get roped into singing for his school play, what happens next is anything but scripted. Pairings change often. Rated M for language and possibly for later chapters.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or ideas from Kingdom Hearts II, nor any of the lyrics, nor the word 'nor'. **

**Summary: When a shy teenager get roped into singing for his school play, what happens next is anything but scripted. **

**...yeesh that summary sucks bad**

**Pairings: Riku/Roxas, Axel/Roxas, Riku/Sora, Zexion/Demyx, and others randomly thrown in...**

Chapter one: Stop and Stare

O+.o.+O

_Bzzzztt!_ That was the last bell of the school day. Well if you wanted to call it a bell. More like an annoying, high-pitched buzzing sound designed to torture one's eardrums. And Roxas had to sit through it sixteen times a day. Eight warning bells to tell students there was one minute left till one of the eight bells to tell you that class has started and your ass is in trouble if you aren't in class. Roxas's school was very...strict about tardies.

It was the last class, so almost every student was out of the door by the time the buzzing had stopped. There were two students left after the bell. Roxas and a silver haired teen with beautiful greenish blue eyes.

"Hey, why can't you go to the show?" The silverette asked, looking up at Roxas from his head's position on the blonde's desk. He was flipped around in his seat, straddling the back of the plastic chair so he could examine the boy behind him.

Roxas smiled apologetically. "Sorry Riku. I have to start working on the school play."

A sound resembling a growl came from Riku's throat. "Why are you even bothering with that geek club? You said you would come over today so we could to go to that new band's show."

"C'mon man, I said I was sorry. And it's not geek club, it's my technology class. I don't have a choice."

"Hmph, whatever."

"So you wanna walk to the theater?"

"No, I have to ask the teacher about getting extra credit." Riku said. Roxas didn't know if the silver headed boy was being truthful, after all the kid had the best grades in the school. He didn't ask about it.

"Okay, see you later." Roxas said shouldering his backpack and standing up. Riku didn't move, just watched the blonde from his resting spot on the other's desk. Roxas gave a small smile and left the room.

On the way to the theater, (which was conveniently located on the other side of the campus) Roxas grumbled about not being able to go to that band's concert. And Riku's guilt trip didn't help his mood. But it was kinda a tradition for the boys to go to concerts over the weekends, and now Roxas wouldn't be able to for several weeks while they were setting up everything for this play. "Man this isn't fair." He muttered to himself.

When Roxas finally got to the theater, he was still grumbling. But he made his way backstage where his tech class was supposed to be gathering. One of the students commented that Roxas was actually early for something. Believe it or not, Roxas found it nearly impossible to show up on time for anything. Roxas just shrugged at the guy who made the comment and made his way to the corner. He dropped down to sit against the wall and pulled out his notebook. After doodling for a bit, Roxas began to hum a song from one of his favorite bands, AFI. He was humming the song 'Love Like Winter'. Before long, the humming turned to soft singing. Though it was barely audible, it was impossible to ignore the fact that Roxas had some hidden talent.

His tech teacher suddenly appeared and walked right in front of Roxas. He noticed Roxas sitting there, singing, but the blonde boy was too absorbed in the song and his drawing to notice the man in front of him. In fact, the teacher probably would have continued to go unnoticed, had he not crouched down to his student's level and spoke. "Well, it seems as though one of our classmates would be more suited to be on stage rather than behind the scenes." The voice was lighthearted and Roxas looked up to see his teacher and also his entire class staring at him. Immediately, Roxas had to fight back a blush.

"W...what? Don't look at me like that." He shot at the classmates, a couple of them looked at him with raised eyebrows, but no one moved. That made Roxas want to disappear even more. His deep blue eyes focused themselves in a stare towards his teacher. The middle-aged man laughed awkwardly and let a moment pass before standing up and returning to his full height.

"Roxas, come with me." The man said, feeling uncomfortable under the stare of the boy.

Roxas had no choice, he stuffed his notebook into his bag and stood after zipping it up. His teacher took the hint that he wanted out and the two walked out the door. He was led to another room. This one was an office of some sort. His teacher told him to take a seat across from the empty desk and the man left the room, leaving Roxas to wonder if he was in some sort of trouble.

After sitting in silence for a good amount of time, the door burst open and Roxas was seized out of his chair and into the arms of a rather large woman. Much to his horror, his head was crushed right into the woman's large chest. He was in shock until it occurred to him that he wasn't getting any oxygen. Then he began to squirm away from the woman's clutches. Once he was free and his breathing was normal, he looking at his attacker. It was the drama teacher at his school. The woman was on the older side, with laugh lines creasing her face. She was wearing a dark red dress decorated with floral designs and a plain tan jacket. The outfit didn't help her figure in any way, but hell, she was an old teacher. No one's looking anyway.

"Oh, my boy!" She had a loud voice, made for the stage. "I hear you have quite the voice! How would you like to escape the confines of the backstage and become centerstage?" Her voice was kind yet dramatic.

"...Uhhhh...I'm not so good in front of crowds. So-" He spoke quietly to the strange woman.

"Ah, stage fright; I know it well. If this is the case, how about I make a deal with you? You may come anytime to sing something. Just for me to hear. If you are good, we will put you in the show where you can sing behind the stage, where no one will be able to see you." The teacher looked at Roxas to see his reply.

He didn't give her anything more than a blank stare.

"Did I mention that if you participate in my deal, you automatically get an A in your technology class? I already worked it out." At this, Roxas payed much more attention. "Ah, I see I have piqued your curiosity. May I know your name, hun? I'm Mrs. Rellington."

Instead of delaying it, he decided to sing for Mrs. Rellington that day. Roxas chose to sing the song he had been singing to himself earlier; Love Like Winter. It took quite a number of tries, but Roxas finally got his voice to cooperate and be loud enough for the teacher to hear it. His reward was being crushed in another hug. After the hug, him and the drama teacher worked out everything about the show. He would be singing a song by a band called Senses Fail, although what he would be singing would be slower than the original song. The teacher already had the song selected before and had a tape of the way Roxas was supposed to sing it. Roxas would only have to show up every Tuesday and Thursday to practice instead of every day like in tech class. It seemed like a good idea. So Roxas agreed.

Roxas left school and started his walk home. Rummaging in his pocket, he called Riku and asked if they could still go to the concert. Riku said it was already too late and asked why Roxas was suddenly free to go. Roxas told Riku what had just happened in the theater.

"Oh, in that case, you should come over tomorrow and listen to music. It _is_ Friday tomorrow, which means you won't have to go practice your little song thing."

Roxas agreed, hung up, and finished walking home.

O+.o.+O

"Oh, and after that we can go to the mall, and after that we can go to the amusement park, and after that we can go out and eat! Hey! Are you listening? You said I could choose where we go tomorrow." The bubbly girl glared at the boy across the table.

_'Yeah and I kinda meant _one _place. Not fifty.'_ Instead of saying this, the redhead returned the girl's glare. His icy green eyes easily overtook the girl's brown ones. "Yeah...about this whole dating thing. It ain't gonna work out, sorry babe." The teen leaned back in his chair, balancing on two legs.

"What! What are you talking about?! We've been going out for three fucking months! You can't just decide this in a single fucking second!"

Ugh, he hated this girl's 'angry' language. Of course he cussed every now and then, but not every sentence like this girl did when she was angered. He grabbed the edge of the table and tapped his fingers on the wood. Taking in a deep breath, he leaned forward in the chair, letting the legs give a satisfying _clunk_. "Actually, we've been fucking for three months. There's a difference, my dear." A smirk twisted the redhead's face as he looked across the table at the blonde girl.

"Ah..you..er...You goddamn bastard!" The girl jumped out of her chair, almost sending it toppling. She grabbed her bag and strutted her pretty little way out the door of the restaurant.

The boy with the emerald eyes smirked and leaned against the wooden table. "Although those were three good months of fucking, girls just ain't my thing anymore. Right, Demyx?" The green eyes moved to the table behind him, where a man was sitting. He was suspiciously clothed in a long trench coat, a large black hat, and sunglasses. There was _no way_ he could be an over-curious friend of the newly single redhead...

"Damn it. How'd you know?" Demyx reached up and yanked off the hat, quickly fixing the hair underneath.

"I have superhuman abilities."

"Yeah, and I'm Batman. Soooo, why'd you break up with your girlfriend?" Demyx asked, slipping out of his chair and into the one across from his friend.

"Why? Because I, Axel Enkia have a plan." The red haired teen declared as a mischievous grin spread over his face.

"Oh, maaaan..."

"What."

"Nothing."

O+.o.+O

**Pretty short and crappy... but its alright cause it's my first fic! At least I _hope_ its alright... Well as for the story, I've only got the basic storyline down so please, if you have any ideas, I would love to hear them! I might just worship you if I like the idea. Even if you don't have an idea, comments are awesome.**

**By the way it's not a good idea to eat too much food at a Mexican Restaurant. I made that mistake and now I feel sick. Ergg. And I also fail at coming up with names, so I'm just going to name the chapters song titles. I am lazy and I suck, I know.**

**In the next chapter you get to learn about Axel's wonderful plan! Whoo...**

**ps: Who else can totally see Demyx as Batman? Or am I just mental?**


End file.
